


I like playing minecraft heres why

by hybridxmichael



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridxmichael/pseuds/hybridxmichael
Summary: Hi so uhh I like playing minecraft its my favorite game. I play it everyday and I'm really good at building in it i built a really big house are you want to see it???? I have built a lot of builds like i built the giant creeeper and then made it blew up becuse it was fill of tnt. I also somtimes play multiplayer becuse i find it kinda very fun do you want to hear storys about it? You dont? Alrigt i give you a storys anyway. Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Kudos: 1





	I like playing minecraft heres why

Hi so uhh I like playing minecraft its my favorite game. I play it everyday and I'm really good at building in it i built a really big house are you want to see it???? I have built a lot of builds like i built the giant creeeper and then made it blew up becuse it was fill of tnt. I also somtimes play multiplayer becuse i find it kinda very fun do you want to hear storys about it? You dont? Alrigt i give you a storys anyway. So one day i joined a game of hypixel yeah i play on hypixel its really fun so this random very one day i go onto some bed wars and i get on teams with a pro and i was like AAAAAAAAAAA im on teams with a pro!!!!!!!!! So after we set up our protectien for the bed i went out to other team base and got some iron which i use to make me stuff. I had myself a sord and armor and a blocks. So then one of a pro went out to other enemy team base. Before i knew it the one enemy team base that pro went to was dead. The pro came back with a diamond sord I taked it and went to best team. Then i saw a diamond GENURATUR and i bought me a obsidian and made unstoppable bed. Oh no people were coming for us AAAAAAAAAAAAA but then i remembered that i had a diamond sord so i was like RAAAAA and i actually killed someone in my minecraft YES i am turning into pro. Then other pro finished that team off and we only had the 1 team to dealing with. Then the Two of teams we were first one got into battel on this huge brige. The other team turend out be the one i stealed the iron from I think they were kinda mad but I don’t know. And then I went to go to the mining and guess what. I wantid to get emerulds becuz the other team does hack so i mak emerulds sord and I mak emerulds pickacs. So i wented mining and i founded som emerulds! So I runed bak to the baes. And then somone runed towardz me and i saw they haded a diamond sord. And it was glowing a hundred thowsand diferent colurs. It was a hacking. So i raned away from the haxer and then he jumped rite in front of me! So I startid to ran in the other direcshun and his teem mate ran in front of me! I wuz gunna die but then my teem maet killded one with his emrulds sord. Then he mined under me and digged a big giant hole under the haxer!!!!! And the haxer fel out of the wrld. And my teem wined! So i got a trofy becuz i winded agenst the haxer. That is my storee of my hypixel storee. Hey wanna here anOTHER story? NO? Well to bad becuz hear it is. It started again on hypixel this tiem on the pit. Its a very craazazy gaem with everyon just fiting in a giant circle it was insan!!!!!!!!!! So i jumped down into circle and get out my stoen sord!!! However it bearly does any damage and feals like a stic So i still use stic and it works i guess but not really. So i startd hiting people with my stic and it won’t doing anything until i see person with low health almost dieing and i BONK them with stoen stic AND GET A KIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO GET MORE KIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhil my stic upgraded into a beter stic (IRON!!!!!!) and it was less of a stic. So i jumped in the pitt again and started the stic again and BOOM get another kil!!!!!!!!! OH YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IM THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET MORE KIL!!!!!!!!!! So my stic upgraded again NOW ITS DIAMOND!!!!!! THen somthing bad happened. I unfortunatly died. Someone kil me……….

More of my stori wil come later...


End file.
